Cammie's Challenge
by KristenNicholee
Summary: Cammie Morgan was always that happy-go-lucky girl. Out of all the people in this world, she had to be the one to get Stage 4 Cancer. Can she overcome her worst fear of dying at age 17? Can she cross out all her bucket list? Story inspired by "Dark. Angel. From. Above." Check her out :D Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid. But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.3 (A little ZAMMIE too) EXCUSE MY SPELLING.
1. Authors Note

**Hi you guys! ;D I know I havent updated a lot, but I have a idea for a new story! :DD It's a Zammie fanfiction where Cammie has cancer. I read the first chapter of "**_**30 Days" from Dark. Angel. From. Above. **_**and it inspired me. So, I'm kind of going to do a story like that, but a little different. I'm going to put some of Cammies adventures in there while she has cancer. (: Well I want your opinions on if I should do this story or not so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :DD & a thank you note for inspiration goes out to **_**Dark. Angel. From. Above. . **_**Go read some of her stuff because she's a FANTASTIC writer!(: **

**But REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and tell me if I should right this story! **

**Hugs & Kisses, **

** Kristen Nicholee' 3 **


	2. Off to the Hospital

**Cammies P.O.V**

Off to the hospital again.. It's my third time going in three weeks. I'm just so tired lately, and I don't wanna move at all. The doctors still don't even know what's wrong with me, yet. Ugh, I mean how long can a simple diagnosis take? They should be able to look at my sympotoms, and tell me whats wrong. I have bruises all over my arms, I'm extremely tired, My loss in appetite (I eat a lot by the way), they should know by now. They've took blood, they've done scans but nobody knows. My blood test came back today though, so off to the hospital we go. Hopefully everything will come back good, and I can finally go back to school tomorrow. I miss my friends.

I have a select group of friends, even if I am captain of the cheer team. The girls are Bex, Liz, Macey, Hope, and Kristen. Bex is the tough one out of our group, and the gorgeous one. Liz is the smart, nerdy one that we all love. Macey is our fashionista. Hope is the dancer of the group, she's amazing and everyone looks up to her. Last is Kristen, we all call her Nichole though. She's the happy-go-lucky one that everyone is friends with. We've all been friends since we started cheering together since 3rd grade.

The boys on the other hand are a little crazy. You have Grant, he's the god-looking one with the beautiul girlfriend (Bex), also captain of our wining football team. Jonas is Liz's boyfriend, there the cutest couple ever because they have that nerd love. Nicks dating Macey, he's on the football team with Grant and has the best style. Hopes dating Ryan, the cute hockey player and the most athletic boy in the school next to Grant. Finally, Dillon's dating Kristen. They've been together for 3 years and their the couple most likely to get out of school and get married. Dillons star reciever on our football team.

I basically have the perfect set of friends. They usually come over before I got to the hospital but they went to go support Ryan at the State Hockey Championships, so it's just me today. I'm kind of the odd one out of our group if you look at it though because everyones in a relationship with eachother. It's not bad though, I'll find someone some day.

Oh Gosh! It's almost 2:30! I should really go get ready! I pull on my favorite black skinnie jeans, a pretty purple top, and some black ballett flats. Walking slowely down the steps, I see my mom and dad waiting on the couch. "Are you ready?" My dad asks. I respond with a head nod, and grab my coat walking out the front door. We all pile into my black jeep, and off to the hospital we go.

**So what'd you guys think of the first official chapter? :) I hope you guys like it. Sorry for any spell errors, or anything. ALLY CARTER OWN EVERYTHING EXECPT THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS KRISTEN, HOPE, RYAN, AND DILLON. Well REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. :DDD Much Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cam's P.O.V**

The car ride is completely silent. The only sounds you hear are coming from my phone (Bex is texrting me with news about the Hockey game which we won!) or the outside world. With me being the only child though, I think there nervous about my blood test. My moms been giving my dad worrried looks all day, and my dad's just kept quite. I'm trying not to let them get to me though, you only have such little time to live we have to live it worry free.

Finally we pull up to the hospital, and my dad drops my mom and me off at the front so we don't have to walk in the cold. As soon as we step in the hospital though, I turn my phone off (stupid rules), and I go sit in the waiting area. We ended up getting to the hospital almost an hour early, so I decide to go wonder around a bit. I'm a very curious person. (:

After long hallways, twits, and turns I find myself in the cancer ward. Seeing all the little kids breaks my heart, I mean what did they do to end up with this terrible sickness? Walking down room after room of seeing little kids, I come to a little gameroom. It was painted gray with lights, and pictures all around it. They had old arcade games like Pacman, with an Air Hockey table, and a Pool Table. My curiosity came to me again, when I saw a picture of this green-eyed boy. He looked about my age, had black shaggy hair, and the most amazing green eyes. Even though he looked pale and tired, his eyes still glimmered with hope. I wanted to meet this guy.

Apparently I was gone for awhile because the next time I looked at a clock it was almost 4:30! I have to make it back down to the lobby. I quickley left the room, took the elevator down, and found myself back in the lobby. I was just on time too! Right when I found my parents, they called my name.

We followed a lady deeper into the hospital, and she led us in a room. The doctor was already in there, so we went ahead and tooka seat. By the way Dr. Odair was looking, something wasent right. His eyes had no emotion, his face was kind of pale. Noticing this though, I was determined not to let any of his bad news get to me. I was going to be fine, everything happens for a reason. I never knew his next words would change my life dramatically though. He looked straight at me, and said "Cameron I'm afraid you have Stage 4 Leukemia. "

**Zach's P.O.V**

It's not a plesent thing to wake up in a hospital, but it defiantly aint cool when I wake up and there's people carrying another bed in my room. See the cancer ward in the hospital has gotten a lot more patients, so that leaves less rooms. Apparently I'm getting a room mate..

**Authors Notee (: **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Again Ally Carter owns. Well I finally braught Zach in the story, but left you with a cliffy. I'm so mean! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Much Love. **


End file.
